Be My Valentine
by xxstarryflamexx
Summary: Li has had a crush on Sakura but never got a chance to tell her his feelings. Eli also fell in love with Madison’s grace and beauty over the years, but was afraid of rejection. Will their emotions finally come out of hiding on a day meant for lovers?
1. A Nice Surprise

Hey, people!!!! I know I haven't even finish my first story, I'll Never Love Again . . . but it's almost Valentine's Day and I've been wanting to do something about CCS. Don't worry, you don't have to concern about the updating part, because this is a one chapter (or maybe two, depends on how long) story so in other words, as soon as it's done, IT'S DONE!!! Also, I will be using English names for this fanfiction. Why? Even I don't know myself!! -_-;;;  
  
Li has had a crush on Sakura but never got a chance to tell her his feelings. Eli also fell in love with Madison's grace and beauty over the years, but was afraid of rejection. Will their emotions finally come out of hiding on a day meant for lovers? Sakura+Li, Eli+Madison also a lil Chelsea+Zachary  
  
Yes, this is a Li and Sakura fanfiction AND an Eli and Madison fanfiction(not to mention Chelsea and Zachary, but it won't be focused on them as much.) Just to let you guys know before I actually start, they are all 17 and obviously neither Li nor Eli has confessed their feelings though they all are good friends. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Happy Valentine's Day!!! ^_^ Now, I'll quit my rambling and start . . .  
  
Key:  
  
talking is ". . ."  
  
thinking is '. . .'  
  
scene changes is ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Be My Valentine By: aquatmarine  
  
"So . . . . are any of you guys going to the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow?" Chelsea asked her friends, Sakura Avalon, Rita and Nikki from the cheerleading squad after practice on Thursday afternoon, the day before Valentine's Day. "After all, you know what tomorrow is and there's always a saying that your feelings for a special someone will come out of the dark on that day."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked as she spun the combination on her lock. In the background, she could hear the other girls chatting about the same thing, while changing out of their cheerleading uniforms. "I don't think I'm going because no one asked me to it yet." That was part of the truth. In fact, lots of guys had asked the emerald-eyed girl. But Sakura had turned all of them down because she had been hoping that a certain person from the soccer team would ask her. All day, Sakura had been on pins and needles every time she saw her longtime crush and friend. But when school ended and there was no invitation from the guy's lips, Sakura had lost all hope.  
  
"Hmmm . . . . does our Sakura have a crush on someone?" Rita said slyly.  
  
Immediately, Sakura's cheeks turned crimson. "No! Why would I like someone?"  
  
The other three girls exchanged looks that went by unnoticed from Sakura. It was Chelsea who brought it up. "You don't? That's strange." She put her hands on her chin as if trying to recall something. "If not, then why were you all jumpy today?"  
  
"That's true, Sakura," Nikki put in, trying hard not to laugh. "Especially when you were near a certain someone?"  
  
Sakura was now turning five different shades of red. 'Hoe!!! They must know that I like him! But how did they know? Well . . . maybe Madison told them. After all, Madison notices the things that I wish she didn't!' But Sakura didn't really want to tell her friends about her crush. She knew that they were going to make her tell her feelings to the boy. But what if he didn't like her back? What if he laughed in her face when she told him how much she loved him? After all, they were good friends and Sakura didn't want to risk something so meaningful.  
  
Rita joined in. "He's the captain of the soccer team, right Sakura? From what Chelsea told me, he's total eye candy, chased by almost every girl in our school---"  
  
"Not that I blame them," Chelsea interrupted, grinning wickedly.  
  
Naoko rejoined the teasing. "He's really hot with messy brown hair that makes girls itched to run their fingers through it and the most adorable amber eyes you have ever seen out of anyone. Sound familiar?"  
  
Sakura turned even redder. The three girls couldn't control it anymore and immediately burst out laughing. Sakura glared at them, finally realizing that they were teasing her for the fun of it the whole time. (at least Rita, Chelsea and Nikki are right about the person they think Sakura has a crush on. My friends think that I liked this kid and their only reason is because I talk to him a lot. Please!)  
  
"What's so funny?" Madison Taylor, who was going to meet with Sakura after cheerleading practice, suddenly appeared in the locker room.  
  
"Oh, we were only trying to get Sakura to admit that she liked someone and hope he will ask her to the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow." Chelsea replied, with an innocent look at her friend.  
  
"Hmmm . . . . someone I know?" Madison asked, knowing full well whom the person was.  
  
"You should." Rita said, with a grin. "He sits with us at lunch."  
  
Sakura, who couldn't take the teasing anymore, especially since she knew that they were right, decided to confess. There was nothing to lose. Just because Madison, Chelsea, Rita and Nikki would most likely tell her to admit to his face doesn't mean she necessary have to do it. "All right, all right . . . . you guys win. I do like Li, okay?"  
  
"I knew it!" Chelsea said.  
  
An idea popped into Sakura's head and she came up with the perfect solution to get revenge. "Okay, so I confess that I like a certain someone. But what about you, dear sweet Chelsea? Do you have a crush as well? I seem to notice that you were jumpy around this person. Care to elaborate?" Sakura was now wearing a smirk of her own.  
  
This time, it was Chelsea who turned pink. "No, I don't like anyone." But even as she said that, her eyes were crossing back and forth as she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. (I know this guy who does it; he's like the worst liar in the world.)  
  
Madison grinned. It was always so much fun to tease her friends about their crushes. "Oh come on, Chelsea, we're your friends. You can tell us ANYTHING. So . . . who do you like? Or how about this? We guess the qualities of this person and you tell us if it's true or not. Okay?"  
  
Chelsea shrugged. "Yeah, sure whatever," she mumbled.  
  
Rita began the interrogation. "Let's see . . . does he tell false stories?"  
  
Chelsea turned beet red, but refused to answer. All she did was mumbled something under her breath and dumped her cheerleading clothes into her bag.  
  
"What?" Sakura joined in. "I can't hear you!"  
  
Chelsea glared at her friend. "Yes, he does, and I usually have to drag him away from it. Okay ---- okay, you guys got me. I like Zachary. And no, he didn't ask me to the Valentine's Day dance yet." She sighed as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"I have an idea. Ask him to the dance," Nikki suggested.  
  
"NO WAY!" Sakura, Madison, Chelsea and Rita responded at the same time. "You don't ask the guy, Nikki. A guy is supposed to ask you!" Rita said.  
  
Nikki shrugged. "There's no rules that says that."  
  
"Nikki's right," Madison agreed. "A girl can ask a guy out. No big deal. Do you guys think if it's a good idea to ask E----" Madison caught herself before she spilled the news about the guy she had a crush on. But the other girls caught on to what she was going to say.  
  
"E ---- could that be Eli, by any chance?" Sakura asked, with a wicked grin. She knew that Madison had a crush on the blue-haired boy who plays soccer with Li, for some while but Sakura was almost positive that the boy had a crush on her best friend as well. Of course, that's what Madison said to her; that she thought Li had a thing for Sakura. Sakura had refused to believe what her friend was saying, even though she secretly hoped it was true.  
  
"Who? Eli? Why would I like Eli? Sure, he's cute and everything but ---- " Madison broke off when she saw the four girls grinning at her.  
  
"Cute, hmmmm?" Chelsea said, with her eyebrows raised.  
  
Madison flushed. "Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him."  
  
"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that," Nikki said, her voice full of doubt. "You may believe it sometime, sooner or later."  
  
"Come on, Madison, Chelsea and I both confess to who we like. So you should too. Besides, we know you like Eli Moon." Sakura said a matter-of-factly. Madison's cheeks turned pink when Sakura mentioned Eli's name.  
  
Madison finally shrugged, knowing that her friends would probably get it out of her in the end. "Yeah, ok, I do like him and I wished that he would take me to the dance. There. Happy?"  
  
Rita laughed. "Totally."  
  
"Okay, so we got 3 confessions today. Now, what about you, Rita? Do you like anyone?" Madison asked.  
  
Unlike the 3 other girls who denied it at first, Rita nodded. "Yes, I do and Mathew asked me to dance." Mathew Gregory was a good-looking senior with chestnut brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, and was also captain even though he plays 2nd singles for the school's tennis team.  
  
Sakura sighed wistfully. "You're so lucky, Rita. I wished Li Showron would asked me out to the Valentine's Day dance."  
  
"Don't lose hope, Sakura," Rita replied with a gentle smile. "There's always tomorrow." Rita, then turned to Madison and Chelsea. "And I'm sure that Eli and Zack would asked you guys out also."  
  
"That's true," Nikki put in. "Besides, you can always ask them out."  
  
"NO!" all three girls replied.  
  
Rita laughed and her glance went to the clock. "Oh God! It's six o'clock already. I had no idea we spent so much time talking. Anyway, guys, I have to go. Matt said that we were going to meet up after practice and I don't want him to wait any longer," the brown haired girl hurriedly dumped her cheerleading contents in the white and purple duffel bag and turned to go. "Bye! See you all tomorrow!" The door swung opened and automatically pushed back.  
  
"I have to go too. Otherwise, my brother, Tori, is going to give me another lecture about how I never call if I'm going to be home late," Sakura said.  
  
Madison smiled. "One good effect of not having an overprotective older brother.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she mirrored Rita's actions before, except in a slower pace. "Ok, I'm done, Madison. Ready?"  
  
Madison nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Who knows, maybe we'll run into the guys on our way home."  
  
The girls all giggled as Sakura and her best friend ambled out, but not before waving good-bye to the remaining girls in the locker room. "Bye. Oh and Chelsea," Sakura added with a secret smile, "Tell me when Zachary asked you to the dance, all right?"  
  
Chelsea blushed and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*next day*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh . . . . . . . . Li, don't go yet. I haven't told you what I see in you . . . . . . . ." Sakura blabbed in her sleep, completely unaware that her alarm clock was ringing. She was having a good dream, where Li Showron had finally worked up the courage to ask her out, but then left. "LI!!! Wait!" Sakura blindly reached out only to feel nothing. "Li? Where are you?"  
  
"SAKURA!!! Wake up!" a tiny yellow guardian with beady eyes said. He flew over to her trying frantically to wake the girl up so she won't be late to school.  
  
"LI!!!! You came!" Sakura mumbled as she grabbed Kero and gave him a death squeeze. "Oh, Li you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. You're all I ever think about these days." Sakura brought the tiny guardian to her chest so she could give him a hug, suffocating him.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!! SAKURA, WAKE UP!!!!!" Kero muffled as loud as he could. "And don't EVER mistaken me for that Chinese brat." He added in an air of indignation.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes. Her surroundings changed. She was in her own room, instead of Tomeda Park where the cherry blossom trees fluttered from the wind. And instead of a handsome, chestnut-haired boy, it was her guardian that she was hugging.  
  
"AHHH!! Kero!" Sakura shrieked as she dropped him onto the floor in surprise.  
  
Kero fell, gasping for air as his head hit the soft, pink rug and the rest of his body landed with it. "Ohhhhh," he could actually see the stars above his head.  
  
"Kero! I'm so sorry; I thought you were Li!" Sakura gasped as she picked him up from the floor and settled him on her night table. Kero made a strange sound and dropped towards the left side of the brown wooden desk.  
  
"Yeah, just confuse me with the Chinese brat," Kero mumbled. "Speaking of the kid, shouldn't you be at school by now? Homeroom's starting in like, 10 minutes."  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock and her eyes got wide. "HOE!!!! I'm late! Kero, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Kero sighed as his mistress ran around her room like a maniac trying to gather her stuff. She dashed into the bathroom and was immediately out. Putting her school uniform at the speed of light, Sakura mumbled something under her breath as she shoved her books into her black leather bag. "A great way to start off Valentine's Day. Not to mention a Friday, for any matter."  
  
"Bye, Kero! Don't eat up all the sweets!" Sakura called out.  
  
"So, the Squirt finally decided to grace us with her presence," Tori Avalon smirked as his younger sister charged downstairs.  
  
Sakura shot her brother a look, stomped his feet and smiled sweetly at Julian, Tori's best friend before rushing through the door, not bothering with breakfast.  
  
Tori hopped up and down on one foot while Julian laughed good----naturally. "You know, Tori, the reason she stomps you might be because you called her a Squirt. Today's Valentine's Day and there's some kind of dance tonight at Tomeda High. Sakura was telling me that she had wanted someone to ask her."  
  
Tori's eyes nearly popped out. "Whose?"  
  
Julian shrugged. "Sorry, Tori. I promised your sister that I wouldn't tell you."  
  
Tori's eyes became suspicious. "I bet it's that Chinese brat, isn't it? Last time he came here, Sakura was looking at him a lot longer than she should."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Sakura fumbled around with her roller blades as she tried to skate as fast as she could before the homeroom bell rings. "Please don't ring, please don't ring. Ugh! I should've never slept in." she chided herself as Sakura dashed into her homeroom just in time for the bell.  
  
Madison, who sat behind her, smiled. "Made it, huh?"  
  
"No kidding," Sakura mumbled as she took her skates off and faced the teacher.  
  
The girls' homeroom teacher finished doing whatever she was doing on the computer and faced the class. "Good morning, students,"  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Andover," Sakura's homeroom class responded automatically.  
  
The door opened and a girl maybe in the sophomore or junior class stepped in carrying a bunch of flowers. She was dressed in her daily neatly pressed uniform. "Good morning, Ms. Andover. I have some deliveries since today is Valentine's Day," the girl said stiffly.  
  
The older woman glanced at the girl behind her red-rimmed glasses. "Ah, I see. Well, Ms. Parker, would you please call out the names of the people receiving these lovely carnations?"  
  
The girl shrugged and looked at the names of the cards beside each bouquet of flowers. "Umm . . . . Eleanor Jackson, Frances Kyner, Sakura Avalon, Hallie Whitman, Joymei Zhang, Larry T, Madison Taylor and Maria Inslova. "  
  
Sakura couldn't help but grin as she made her way up to the front of the room along with some other girls whose names were called out. 'I wonder who sent me the flowers. Hopefully, Li.' She smiled slightly at the girl as the junior or sophomore handed her the bouquet.  
  
Eagerly, Sakura glanced at the card attached to the flowers. All it said was Sakura's name and homeroom. In a rather disappointed way, the emerald- eyed girl looked at the back of the card. It was in neat handwriting and Sakura immediately read the note:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
Happy Valentine's Day! I was wondering, if maybe you could go to the  
dance with me tonight? Let me know and if you can't make it, that's okay. I won't mind.  
Li Showron  
  
'Yes! Of course I will!' was the first thought that came to her mind.  
  
Madison leaned towards her. "So Sakura, was it from your handsome soccer player?" Madison asked with a teasing tone to her voice.  
  
Sakura turned around to look at her best friend. "Yep! What about you? Was yours from Eli?"  
  
Madison nodded happily. "Yep. And he asked me to the dance." She sighed dreamily as she leaned back into her desk. "Wasn't that such a sweet way to ask me? I wonder what I should wear? Hey, did Li asked you to the dance?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she watched her friend who looked a bit . . . . . love struck. Laughing Sakura shook her head a bit before turning back to seat just as the bell rang, signaling the students to go to first period. 'This day is definitely off to a good start.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dude, you think Sakura and Madison got the flowers?" Eli Moon mumbled to his friend, Li Showron as he followed his descendant and friend to first period class.  
  
"I hope so," Li replied nervously. He ran a finger through his brown hair as he took a seat next to Eli in the back row. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched his normally confident forefather turn red. All over a girl too. But Li could understand how he feels because he also had a huge crush on a girl. A different girl. 'And to remember all those times Eli flirted with Sakura too. Just to get me jealous.'  
  
"Think they would say yes?" Eli asked as he got out his books.  
  
"I hope so," Li repeated.  
  
"What if they don't?" Eli said.  
  
Li shrugged as some girls tried to get his attention. "I don't know."  
  
"What if they laugh in our face for doing such a stupid thing?"  
  
Li's face turned bright purple as he pictured Sakura laughing at him and then threw the bouquet of flowers into his face wondering why he would ask such an idiotic thing. "Oh man. We should've never sent those flowers. At the very least, we should've asked them to their face."  
  
Eli fidgeted uneasily in his seat. "Or at the very least, only one of us should've sent the flowers. That way, if one of us gets humiliated, then the other would be spared of the pain."  
  
Li glared at the blue-haired boy besides him. "Hey, dude, remember it was all for one or one for all."  
  
Eli shrugged. "I guess,"  
  
"Say, Eli, tell me the truth. Do you think Sakura likes me?" Li asked slumped down in his seat waiting to hear his friend say he finally lost it for asking such a dumb question.  
  
Instead, Eli just shrugged again. "I bet she did. You know, my cute little descendant, have you realized that even though she's one of the most sought- after girl in our school, Sakura still doesn't have a boyfriend?"  
  
Li shot Eli a dark look at mentioning the nickname Eli gave him a while ago. It was right around the time when he had finally stopped flirting with Sakura and Li was able to accept the guy as a friend. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"She's waiting for a certain someone," Eli replied in a singsong voice.  
  
Li sweatdropped at hearing his friend talk like such a goof. "You think?"  
  
Eli's cheeks turned red. Li faced the guy, wondering what brought this on. Eli Moon, the cocky, co-captain of the soccer team not to mention a big hit with ladies, never blushes in his entire life. But then, he smirked. Even though Eli denied it many times, he had a huge crush on Madison Taylor, who ironically enough, was Sakura's best friend.  
  
"Hey, do you think Madison likes me?" Eli asked.  
  
Li shrugged again. "I think so. Let's just hope that at lunchtime Sakura and Madison isn't going to throw the flowers at our faces."  
  
"No kidding," the blue-haired boy mumbled.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I won't have a one-chapter story. But hey, no worries. I SWEAR that I will post the second chapter by tomorrow (today is Friday the 13th) or the day after, and I also promise that there will be NO delays.  
  
In the meantime, how about checking my other story, I'll Never Love Again . . . . I'm working on the 6th chapter but there's barely anything in it yet. I've been busy working on this story and yes, it has taken me a while to make the story go this way because I've came up with many possibilities of making Li and Eli confess their love. And also, about my other story, I'm kind of editing the first 5 chapters because it seems a bit unrealistic that Syaoran could be falling for her after one day.  
  
Okay, enough blabbing. I promise that I will post the next chapter up VERY soon. Please read and review!! Flames welcome!!! And also, Happy Pre- Valentine's Day!!  
  
aquatmarine 


	2. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Hi, hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed! They make me so happy! Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Ok, Ok, I'm going to quit rambling and start. Oh yeah, and by the way, I finally figured out why I used English names!! -_-;;;;; Because I kinda want the story to appear in an American view because I don't think Valentine's Day exists in Japan. But I have no idea. E-mail me if you want to argue. But I'm still can't believe it took me this long a time to use English names. People call me slow sometime! I can't even open my own locker and had to get someone to open it FOR me once. Of course, now I probably have to switch locks with someone because the kid told his friends, one of them having the biggest mouth ever. Yeah, okay, I'll quit blabbing for REAL now and start . . . .  
  
(Do I even have to say the key? I'm sick and lazy of typing it up again! Although it DOES make my fanfiction longer. But like I said, I'm too lazy! Look at first chapter for the key. But it should be pretty logical.)  
  
Chapter 2: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*lunchtime*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, dude, got any ideas on how we can escape from Sakura and Madison?" Li mumbled to his friend Eli when they approached the cafeteria and stood in line waiting to get lunch, although the food at their school completely sucked. Even the cafeteria ladies had gone out of the way for this holiday and had served white sugar cookies with red frosting shaped as a heart and pink sprinkles on top as dessert. The usually white walls were decorated with red hearts, cupids shooting arrows and the words 'Happy Valentine's Day!' in pink lettering.  
  
Eli shrugged helplessly as they inched their way forward. "Maybe we shouldn't sit with them today and instead sit with the guys." Most of the time, Li and Eli sit with the girls and some of their own buddies off the soccer team. It was only on a rare occasion that people wouldn't see them there, like when they have to plann for the next strategy to defeat their competition.  
  
"What guys?" Li asked, pointing to where their teammates usually sat. Eli looked over his shoulder and found the table empty.  
  
"They must all be sitting with their girlfriends," Eli remarked with a smirk. He grabbed a tray, and glanced at the food, before selecting a serving of baked ham with pineapples on top.  
  
"Yep. Exactly what we should do," Li replied as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Except that you're nervous about seeing Sakura's reaction. Not to mention Madison's." Eli mumbled to himself as he grabbed a carton of chocolate milk, and a small serving of tater tots. Then he added the day's special to his tray.  
  
Li looked at his best friend before replying. "Let's just sit by ourselves." He added the day's special to his tray too and a small carton of fries before following Eli to the cash register where they paid for their food.  
  
The two boys walked to the table where the soccer team usually sat in and began to pig down. Before long, Zachary, Chelsea's cousin and crush, joined them. The only guy who was still at their original table was Rita's date for the dance, Mathew Gregory.  
  
"So did you guys asked the girls to the Valentine's Day dance?" Zachary asked, glancing around the table.  
  
Li smirked. "Sure we did. We just sent them flowers instead of asking them to their faces. What wusses Sakura and Madison probably think we are."  
  
Zachary shrugged. "Really? Hey, I did the same thing."  
  
"What did Chelsea say?" Eli asked.  
  
The guy sweatdropped. "Um . . . . . . . I don't know. I'm afraid to ask what she said. That's why I'm here with you guys." He swiped a tater tot from Eli and began eating it.  
  
"Hey! I just had gym!" Eli protested. "Do you know how hungry I am right now?"  
  
Zachary shrugged and grinned. "It's not that bad." He grinned as he stole another one. "Did you know that tater tots were invented by a guy named Tater back in the olden days? He had a . . . . . let's just say, an unhealthy obsession with potatoes. So anyway, one day while he was eating his potatoes all dry and unflavored, he got an idea. What if he made it into some really cool rectangular shape and fried it, but cut-----"  
  
He was interrupted by a hand pulling on his ear and dragging him away. "LIES! LIES!" Chelsea shouted as she finally released him and joined the guys at their table followed by Sakura Avalon and Madison Taylor. All three were carrying the bouquets the guys had sent them this morning.  
  
"What? It's the truth!" Zachary insisted as he got up and took a seat next to his cousin, rubbing his ear.  
  
"Hey, let him speak! Zack was just getting to the interesting part!" Li protested as Sakura took a seat across from him next to Madison.  
  
Everyone at the table sweatdropped except for Sakura and Li, who were the only gullible listeners.  
  
Eli cleared hi throat as he began to stutter what he wanted to say to the girl sitting across from him. "So . . . . did you guys ------ I mean, girls, get the flowers?"  
  
Sakura nodded happily. "Yep! And Li, yes, I will go with you to the dance!" (sorry, vice, no flower throwing! LOL)  
  
"Huh? What --- What --- What did you say?" Li asked, his face beet red.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I said, that I would love to go to the Valentine's Day dance with you tonight!"  
  
"What about you, Madison?" Eli put in before Li spoke again. He could hardly contain himself as Madison opened her mouth to give him her answer.  
  
"Me too!" Madison agreed with Sakura.  
  
Both guys breathed a sigh of relief, even though inside both of them were completely ecstatic. "Good. And for a second, I thought you were actually going to throw the flowers in our faces!" Eli said.  
  
Sakura and Madison giggled. "Silly! Why would we do something like that?"  
  
Li was about to reply when they heard a "YES!" and a giggle coming from near them. The four of them turned to find Zachary literally bowing down to Chelsea while the girl was still sitting but blushing madly. Obviously, Chelsea had agreed to Zack's invitation to the dance.  
  
Sakura smiled happily as she watched the couple. Or the soon-to-be couple. 'I can hardly wait for tonight!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I can't believe you're getting all dressed up for that kid!" Kero complained as he watched his mistress sitting on her makeup table and glancing at herself in the mirror while she desperately tried not getting mascara all over her eyebrows. She had read that somewhere that it could eat her eyebrows.  
  
"What are talking about, Kero? Li's one of the nicest guys in school! And I've been waiting forever to him to ask me out!" Sakura said as she set the mascara down and began working on her cheeks.  
  
Kero studied his mistress as she continued putting on cosmetics. She was wearing a stunning white dress with spaghetti straps that went up to her knees. Baby blue flowers were embroidered on some parts of it and black sandals completed the outfit perfectly.  
  
"There! How do I look?" Sakura asked as she stood up and modeled herself for Kero.  
  
"I'm sure the Chinese brat would be drooling all over you," Kero commented wryly, knowing full well that Li Showron probably was preparing to do so.  
  
"Thanks, Kero." Sakura said. She suddenly heard the doorbell downstairs. "Oh, that must be Li. Bye, Kero!" Sakura called out as she grabbed her black purse on the bed, and ran downstairs.  
  
"Don't forget to bring some sweets home!" Kero shouted after her.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura called out as she hurried out to the front hall where her older brother was just opening the door for him.  
  
"Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" Tori Avalon mumbled as he glared at the boy. Li, in turn, glared back.  
  
Sakura, who knew this could get ugly pretty soon, stepped in between her brother and Li, giggling nervously. "Hey, Li! So, you ready?" She took him by the arm and literally dragged him out, but not before he threw Sakura's older bother one final glare.  
  
~~~~~~~*Eli+Madison*~~~~~~~~~~~ Madison looked out the window as the car passed by. It was such a beautiful night. And definitely one of her better nights. For one thing, she was sitting in Eli's car, as he drove them to the Valentine's Day dance. And he looked extremely handsome in a pair of khaki pants and a white crisp shirt.  
  
"Would you like some music?" Eli asked. His eyes had been trained on the road for a while, but now he turned them to look at her.  
  
"Sure," Madison said.  
  
Eli reached out and pushed the button. Soft music now filled to a previous silent car. Madison leaned back onto the seat as she listened to the lyrics.  
  
There's a calm surrender to the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world Can be turned away An enchanted moment  
  
and it sees me through  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
  
just to be with you  
  
Madison closed her eyes as she let the lyrics take toll of her. This song was one of her favorites. She was a total Elton John fan and her friends tease her about it sometimes.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest?  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
Eli probably had no idea how true the lyrics were. She wanted for more than anything that Eli would confess that he loved her. It had be on her mind for a while. 'I wonder if Eli could feel the love tonight?' Madison wondered. She glanced at the boy next to her. She certainly could.  
  
There's a time for everyone  
  
If they only learn  
  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
  
Moves us all in turn  
  
There's a rhyme and reason  
  
To the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
  
Beats in time with yours  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest?  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very-----  
  
The song suddenly stopped as Eli turned the radio. "We're here," he said gently as he got out and hurriedly came around to open the door for her.  
  
Madison smiled as he took her arms and led her to the school gym. It was already packed and the place looked gorgeous. Decorations were all over the walls. A band had been set up in a corner and a long table of food was in the opposite side.  
  
It didn't take that long for Eli and Madison to find their dates. All of them had arrived except for Rita and Mathew and Nikki who was planning to stay home and read. Every girl looked gorgeous. Sakura was wearing a knee length white dress with baby blue flowers. Chelsea was dressed in a flowing black skirt and a gold tank top.  
  
"Hey, Madison! You look nice!" Sakura exclaimed in way of greeting.  
  
Madison smiled. "Thanks! You too!"  
  
The band was also there as DJ and they currently had a fast song going on. It was Linkin Park's Numb, another one of Madison's favorite songs. (haha, almost spelled linking too, vice -_-;) She hummed along to the song. 'I've become so numb, I can't feel you near, become so numb, so much more aware, I've becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you . . . .' Madison sang in her head.  
  
"Want to dance?" Eli asked, offering his hand.  
  
Madison nodded and they moved along to the beat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*a couple hours later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So . . . . Sakura," Li said as he glanced down at the girl dancing in his arms.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, her emerald green eyes twinkling. "Yes?"  
  
"Having a good time?" he said with a tiny hint of a smile.  
  
She grinned. "Yep! The best! What about you?"  
  
Li smiled a little wider. It was just like her to care about what he was thinking. God, she was so perfect. Li knew there weren't many girls who was both beautiful and kind at the same time. He wanted to hold her and tell her what he feels about her, that he loved her ever since he helped her capture the Return Card and that he never would love anyone else as much as Sakura.  
  
In the background, there was a slow song playing . . . .  
  
Deep in my heart I know there's only you And right from the start, I always knew I'd never let go, The side of your soul Ohhh, I want you for the rest of my life  
  
"Sakura?" Li said softly. It was now or never. He was going to tell her his feelings. Everything felt the way it was suppose to. And the song did wonders to his brain.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"There's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding a bit eager.  
  
Li looked down and up again, this time looking directly into her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes which was also his favorite color. "I --- I ---- I love you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Really?"  
  
Li blushed madly. "Um . . . . yeah," he mumbled.  
  
Sakura grinned. Her dream had come true! Li finally confessed! Without hesitation, she bought her head up to his and they shared a long, breath- taking kiss. "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Li smiled, this time, it was evident that he was. "Really?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yes." They kissed again, this time longer than the last. 'Chelsea's right. My feelings for someone special did come out of hiding on Valentine's Day.' Was the last thought Sakura had before she completely gave in to the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~ Madison and Eli watched as they saw Sakura and Li making out on the dance floor. Eli smirked. "So my cute little descendant finally confessed his undying love. I knew it!"  
  
"Eli!" Madison smacked him on the arm playfully. "I, on the other hand, am totally and completely happy for Sakura. They will look so cute together. And I will have plenty of time to capture them on tape!" Madison glanced at the couple wistfully. 'I wished Eli said that he loved me. But maybe not.'  
  
As if reading her mind, Eli took her hand and led her out to the parking lot. "Madison, listen, I um, also have a confession to make." He was mumbling but she could hear his every word.  
  
"Oh?" Madison said. She turned away from him and glanced at the sky. It was twinkling with millions of stars from different galaxies. She shivered a bit in the cold night breeze.  
  
Eli wrapped his arms around her, sensing that she was cold. "I don't know what you would think after I tell you this, but I've really been wanting to tell you for a long time. Too long, it seems. But in the past I was afraid of rejection. Madison . . . . I love you." Eli whispered in her ear.  
  
Madison threw her arms around him. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear those words! I love you too, Eli Moon."  
  
Eli smiled his charming smile and leaned down to kiss her. Madison smiled and kissed him back.  
  
After a while, they broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. "Let's go inside." Eli suggested. Madison nodded so the couple went inside just in time to find Sakura and Li coming up to them, both glowing.  
  
"Hey! Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Author's Note: AHHH!!!! AHHHH!!! My first finished fic!!! Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. I know the last part's a bit rushed but I was killing myself to get it done in one day. Please read and review! Oh yeah and the song at the end is called "Deep in my Heart" by Britney Spears. I'm not really a fan of hers but I DO like the song. And it fits what Li was feeling!  
  
Ok, now that this is done, I'm back to updating my other story. Please read that too. And review!  
  
aquatmarine 


End file.
